Broken
by PK Kiss
Summary: It had been over a year and a half since Loki had been taken back to Asgard. Day in, day out, the trickster would be reminded how cold and empty his life had become, but he would not give in. When the Dark Elves stage their attack on Asgard, what will break him? This is a precursor to Thor 2 and is based on spoilers and theories. Mentions of torture and very mild language. Oneshot.


Hi! This is my first Thor/Avengers story! I'd appreciate feedback and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Broken**

The God of Mischief was pleased. From his cell he could feel chaos reign in the ever glorious Asgard.

_Glorious..._

The god still felt he had purpose, as he was servant to Thanos. He was just playing the part of the prisoner, soon he would work his silver tongue and leave this place. Soon he would claim the Infinity Gauntlet in Thanos' name. But it would be a while still until that day.

Until then, he would be tortured. Each day brought a different pain, a different pathetic noise escaping his gifted mouth, a different insult directed at either his actions, appearance or heritage, a different torturer... Sometimes the eldest Odinson would come by and feed his fetish for suffering. Other times, Thor would come by to watch him suffer in silence. Sometimes the trickster would spit insults at the younger Odinson, particularly if the day's torturer was persistent in extracting the most disturbing sounds the Laufeyson didn't know he could make.

Screams, moans, begging, wailing...

It was a very rare occasion that he would hear it from himself rather than some whore. It disturbed him to think that he sometimes enjoyed making the sounds, as there were few pleasures left to enjoy in his cold and empty life. It disturbed him severely when it was _Tyr_ getting pleasure out of the pain.

To think that he was once his eldest brother. For once in the All-Father's life he made the right choice about shunning a son. Every time the Odinson came he would feel like scum, degraded and savaged by the man with the war fetish. At least his so-called caring brother never laid a finger on him unless the Odinson was attempting to make him 'see reason'. At least the thunderer felt genuine pain to see the Jotun suffer so. Deep inside, a part of him wanted to run to him, to beg for forgiveness, to become his little brother once more... But that part of him was locked deep inside now. All of the torture made sure of that. Thor had brought him here, Thor had made sure that his punishment would be long and painful.

Speak of the bastard...

The prince of Asgard had made his way to the trickster's cell. The Odinson was battered, but definitely not beaten. Loki couldn't help but smirk, laughing on the inside at his 'brother' and his pathetic state. He appeared stricken with grief, Lady Sif had probably fallen in battle.

_Again._

Something bugged him about the Aesir's state though. He had never seen him so... He had no word to describe the look on his face. He could have been any combination of furious, upset, frustrated, horrified, mournful...

The thunderer opened his mouth to speak but no words left it. It appeared to the Laufeyson that he was conflicted, that he didn't know what to say. Loki couldn't stop his smirking from becoming obvious.

"What brings you to my humble abode, _brother_? Here to watch me suffer once more, or are you here to beg for my assistance in the chaos outside?"

"_Brother_..."

The word made Loki's stomach turn. He didn't know why, but the way Thor spoke it put him on high-alert. Was he going to be blamed for this incident, like many others in his eternal lifetime? Or was that life finally over? His suspicions were slowly being confirmed as tears formed in the Aesir's eyes. Was it finally over? Was he a dead man?

"Brother... The Dark Elves..."

What was he on about? Were they the ones attacking?

"T..they killed..."

Oh, _Norns_. He was coming to him about _Sif_ again, wasn't he?

"They _killed _the All-Mother..."

_What?_

"**_THEY KILLED MOTHER!_**"

Thor's horrified words drove daggers through Loki's heart as he slammed his fist into the force-field keeping the Jotun in. Of all of the people who burned him with their lies, Frigga's love was the most genuine and he couldn't, _wouldn't_ hate her. Not after all that she had done for him. He truly loved her. He truly believed that Frigga was the most loving 'relative' he had. And...

She was _gone_.

Loki's eyes widened as Thor continued to cry without fear. The shock filled his body, he trembled, his eyes watered.

_Frigga was gone_.

_**Gone.**_

The Jotun dropped to his knees, his fragile body was violently shaking, tears dropped to the floor. Thor turned away, unable to see Loki in such pain. The Laufeyson took a deep breath before screaming to the heavens in pure agony. The thunderer clenched his fists as the trickster cried. Loki crashed his head into the dungeon wall, the pain paled to the internal agony he felt. Blood trickled down his face mixing with the flood of tears.

Of all of the torture, of all of the pain, of all of the pathetic reactions he gave to the men who tried to break him...

This was truly the worst torture of them all.

He had finally been broken.


End file.
